


You Have A Nice Ass

by Friend



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Daredevil (Netflix), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: 2nd fanfic, AOS, Anatoly and Vladimir need to calm down, F/M, He's going to come in again, I like her, I love Matt, I mean come on, Look at those two asshats, M/M, Matt is a puppy, Matt is cute, Matt saved him, Matt saves him, Matt's a little shit, Maybe a bit of Sky, Rape Recovery, and learn how to flirt, attempted rape in first chapter, eh, i hope i chose sky, idk - Freeform, only slightly aos, or ward, side characters, trigger - Freeform, trigger warning: attempted rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friend/pseuds/Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vladimir and Anatoly are alive, and the first person they show, The man in mask of course!</p><p>“Then why am I here, this ruins everything, why would you… this makes no sense.” </p><p>“Man in Mask have nice ass.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have A Nice Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Feel Like Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875533) by [TheGracefulDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracefulDarkness/pseuds/TheGracefulDarkness). 



> Mattimir and Mattoly, google translate was used, and translations will not be at the bottom.
> 
> Also beta offers are loved and cherished... let me know what you think? I'm still a bit unsure about the Mattoly.

Matt Murdock was surprised. Genuinely surprised, he stumbled and hit the wall, sliding down quickly. His mouth quivered as he hit the floor. Although most people do this out of shock, the lawyer and vigilante was told to get to the ground only moments before, blue eyes roasted into his mask; the gaze that although Matthew could not see; made shivers run down his spine, he responded with his eyebrows lifting slightly, although the scarred Russian could only see the mask atop his face. The AK-47 which had half of the reasoning that the “Man in Mask” was sliding down.

The other reason was that Vladimir and Anatoly Ranskahov were standing in front of him. He watched as Anatoly’s fiery form passed Vladimir something, then put one on himself as well. It was too late for Matt to stop the two brothers from putting on the masks, or releasing the gas when he kicked Anatoly to the ground. He tried to avoid breathing in the drugged air but when Vladimir body slammed Matt off of his brother, the intake of gas was immediately inhaled. 

Quickly Matt’s muscles froze, then relaxed his hand that was about to throw Vladimir off, then the hand fell to the ground. His mouth was slightly open, and as Anatoly pushed a button onto his cheek, the rest off the gas streamed into his mouth. Anatoly removed the button as Matt started to go unconscious 

“We did it brother, we got man in mask.” Vladimir’s voice rippled into Matt’s head.

“Now to bring him to-” Anatoly’s voice soon followed although Matt’s tired body gave out and the rest of the sentence was left unheard. 

-

Matt woke up groggily, eyes blinking open even though he didn’t-couldn’t use them. He immediately jumped and sat up, only than realizing the hand holding his, and the other that stroked his face. When he jumped away the hand that had previously stroked his face stayed in mid-air, while his arm was jerked back by the scarred palm and fingers. Than scent flooded his mind, the scent of beer, cigarettes, dried ink, and other things that Matt did not want to smell. 

“On prosnulsya brat” Matt recognized Anatoly’s voice say. Suddenly Matt was lifted up by the two of them, Matt tried to struggle but the drug was still in his system, and he only managed to slap Vladimir’s face. 

“Eto prosto mudak udaril menya!” Vladimir crushed out of his mouth, as if he was gritting his teeth on his own words. Anatoly laughed at this, his laugh filling the empty room.

“He is confused brother, give him time.” Anatoly responded to his brothers remark. 

“On nemnogo der'ma.” Anatoly laughed again at Vladimir's mumbled reply.

“On deystvitel'no brat” Anatoly said as he helped place The masked man on a wooden chair, it's legs stuck to the floor with metal placements.

Matt tried to move his hands away but Vladimir immediately grabbed them, tying than to the chair, Matt’s head flopping to the side. 

“Knock yego brata.” Vladimir hissed as he leaned down to tie Matt’s kicking legs that may or may not have kicked him in the face again. Matt heard the “knock” and immediately struggled.

“No Anatoly don-” he went unconscious as Anatoly put the gun against his temple.

-

Matt woke up again, fire lighting up his vision. It seemed as if a loud clang had awakened him.

“Vy razbudili yego brata.” Anatoly said to Vladimir, Vladimir scoffing and kicking a piece of metal piping by his feet. 

“How- how are you alive- what how did you two… he sighed mouth dropping open. The drugs had almost left his system, but his mind was slow, his words even slower.

“We rich, yes? Hydra technology cheap to men like us” Vladimir said, his voice like gravel and rust irritating Matt's ears. 

“One of men, went to apologize for me, Vladimir knowing Fisk’s temper. When body sent back, we knew something smell fishy” Anatoly explained, voice like static and tree bark, feeling better then his brothers voice. 

“Entire attack fake, we needed to keep up appearances. Brother come and save me soon as you're gone.” Vladimir finished, teeth grinding at the end. 

“Then why am I here, this ruins everything, why would you… this makes no sense.” Matt asked, his mind buzzing. Matt watched as the two brothers fiery figures looked at each other and then at Matt.

“Man in Mask have nice ass.” they replied, voices merging together.

This time Vladimir, nor Anatoly needed to knock Matt out, the brunette immediately shoved his head back on his chair, leaving him unconscious 

-

This happened four times, Matt’s head had multiple bumps on his head and the brothers were extremely annoyed to put at the least, they put Matt back on the bed, angrily watching him as he woke up, and immediately tried to move his head back. They had handcuffed Matt’s hands together, and his legs together too, they tied the cuffs to a rope and wrapped around the bed. They felt pleased at their work when they saw Matt struggle, legs twisting, arms lifting.

On the other side Matt wanted to get away from these creeps, Foggy would be freaking out, believing that Matt got hurt or killed, and Karen would be freaking out at Foggy’s behavior. He twisted his legs, trying to stop them from keeping together, breaking the cuffs at his feet would be useful, he wanted to punch both of them, stealing him because he had a, “Nice ass.” was not good enough, he expected payback, gratitude, or just plain info on Fisk. He rolled his shoulders, and tried turning over. When he rolled on his side he deemed it a success, until Vladimir’s voice filled the room.

“Nice view, huh brother? He seem to be mad at us liking his ass, but he’s showing us it fully, jiggling it too.” Vladimir grunted, crouched by the bed staring at Matt’s ass, Anatoly following soon after. 

“You're right brother, maybe he wants to fuc-”

Matt yelled as he broke through the cuffs on his feet, both of his feet hitting Anatoly and Vladimir in the face, “You sick perverts!” 

Anatoly collected his brother, “Let me go right now or I swear to god, I am going to kill you both!”

Anatoly sighed, and walked somewhere, Matt couldn’t focus on him because Vladimir had touched his legs, pushing them down on the bed. 

“Get off of me right fucking now!” Matt exclaimed while trying to kick Vladimir off his legs.

“Calm down govnyuk.” Vladimir grumbled as he stopped Matt from touching his face a fourth time. 

Anatoly walked in, feet thumping on the floor. He reached for Matt’s mask, pulling it off before Matt could say a word.

Matt laid there speechless, mouth open as he stared at Anatoly’s fiery figure, eyes staying still, showing his blindness. He remained still until Anatoly raised a camera and took a picture, he started kicking again. 

“Anatoly I will kill you and your brother slowly and painfully. Let. Me. Go.” Matt said, coldly and as if he was a pre-recorded response.

“I’m sorry Man in Mask, me and Vlad need insurance, we let you go, you come back, we come to you every weekend.” Anatoly said solemnly.

“Or else,” Vladimir took out his phone and took a picture of the struggling Matt, doing something with it than showing it to Matt, it had his name under it and his business, “Nelson and whoever else need to gets… put down.” Anatoly looked at the screen nodding his head.

“Alright Matthew, let you out now, you come back, deal?” Anatoly said, knife in his hand.

Matt really did not want to shake his head, nor did he want to do anything with or around these two, but thinking about Foggy and Karen made him shake his head yes. He flopped his head on the side while Anatoly undid the ropes tying him to the bed, handcuffs still on his wrists.

Vladimir stopped, “Wait Murdock, how do you see? Your eyes do not look?”

Matt turned his head to the fiery figure of Vladimir, “You can see with other senses, idiot.” Matt knew that thinking that Vladimir or Anatoly knew this was highly improbable, and was only calling Vladimir an idiot because he could.

Anatoly handed Vladimir Matt’s cuffed hands, than once again ran off, he came back in with a piece of fabric, nose plugs, gum, and headphones. 

“Wait don’t-don’t do it.” Matt tried to bargain with Anatoly, “I won’t… just please don’t do it.”

Anatoly shoved 10 pieces of gum in Matt’s mouth and commanded, “Chew.” Matt reluctantly chewed, tasting the gum at it’s fullness, than grunted when Anatoly wrapped the piece of rope around his mouth, leaving him able to breathe but not taste, the figures darkened, some of the flames disappearing. than Anatoly plugged his nose, leaving few flames left. Lastly he put the headphones on Matt, Matt wincing at the loud music. The only thing Matt could see was the things he could feel, like Vladimir’s arms, and Anatoly’s footsteps.

When Vladimir started moving, Matt stumbled walking behind him as if he was a newborn fawn. When they got to the car, Matt landed face first onto the seat, Anatoly buckling him in and then driving off.

-

Matt did not know what time it was, it seemed to have been a hour or so since they left, the only stop was to put on some clothes on, the suit placed in a briefcase, Matt was forced to wear one of Anatoly’s shirts, it hanging down to his knees, with bulletholes and cuts in it, and a pair of Vladimir’s sweatpants. The feel of hell's kitchen the only thought he had.

Suddenly the car stopped, Vladimir pushed Matt onto the sidewalk, into a building, and then shoved in a room, Matt hit the desk, immediately realizing this was his office.

“Nelson will find you, yes? Meet us at building where you and me fought.” Vladimir said, the brothers then walking out the room. 

Matt laid there, struggling not wanting Foggy or Karen to find him like this -especially Karen. he spent hours trying to break the cuffs, but with only some of his vision he had to give up, and hid behind a desk.

-

Karen came in first, realizing that the lights were on, “Matt you there?” she went into Matt's office to see it in a mess, his desk had papers all across the floor, his left over coffee split on the papers, she heard muffled yelling from under the desk, and as she approached thumping.

When she looked under the desk Matt was there, tied, bruised and yelling. She touched his leg and he immediately calmed down, she tied the rope off his face, lifted the headphones, and took out the nose plugs.

“Thanks Karen…” Matt sighed. He laid his head on her chest, “Thanks… a lot…” and then he fell asleep.

Karen had to stay there until Foggy came, Matt making noises of displeasure when moved. Foggy freaked out when he saw Matt in handcuffs on Karen’s chest with headphones, chewed gum, rope, nose plugs, and a mess surrounding them. 

“W-what happened?” he exclaimed moving his hands to point at Matt and the room.

“I don’t know, all I know is that when I got here, he was tied, gagged, listening to Russian folk songs and had plugs in his nose.” Karen told Foggy, stroking Matt’s hair to the side. 

“He’s kinda like a puppy, look,” Karen moved Matt’s head, him whimpering -’a manly whimper’ Foggy thought- in reply. Karen laughed, “It’s cute huh Foggy?”

“Yeah, yeah, he’s cute alright,” he leaned down to ruffle Matts hair, “We should probably call the police though, he has handcuffs on him.” Foggy grabbed Matt’s hands, placing them in Matt’s lap than standing up again. Foggy walked to his desk, reaching under it, than coming back with a blanket. 

“I’ll call 911, you just keep him sleeping.” Foggy whispered to Karen, then walked away to call the police.

-  
Once the police came and Matt gave a bullshit story about robbers and how Matt couldn’t fight off all of them because of his blindness. Foggy was suspicious but gave up when he noticed how worn out Matt was. Karen and Foggy walked Matt home, saying their goodbyes before Matt could shut the door.

When Matt could no longer hear Foggy and Karen in the neighborhood he tore off the clothes he was wearing, standing in his briefs in the middle of his apartment. He walked to the fridge, picked up a beer and drank it in one gulp. 

He walked to the middle of the room and placed the beer on a table, he ran up his stairs, ran into his room, threw off his briefs and opened the drawer lifting out another pair and some pyjama pants. He shoved his legs into them, soft fabric skimming his legs. As he walked out of the room, he clutched his side, a cut that had almost healed had opened again. He groaned and grabbed the first-aid kit, placing a bandage on the now bleeding cut.

Matt went back to his room and flopped on the bed, head resting on a pillow, the night could be safe without him today, or at least for two hours.

-

Matt woke up with a scream, not his scream though. He ran into the living room, threw on his suit and grabbed a blanket in a matter of a minute, and ran out the window.

He hopped onto roofs running towards the boys voice, “Help, help! Please stop it, Oh god, Don’t touch that! No! Stop! Someone help! Daredevil, please!”

Matt jumped on the attacker, immediately knocking her out, the scared boy curling up into a ball, murmuring “please” under his breath. Matthew touched his arm, the boy looking up at the masked man, tears falling from his eyes. Matt wrapped the blanket around the slightly clothed boy, lifting him up and grabbing the woman on the floor. He walked them to a bar, placing the boy on a stool, than handing the now handcuffed woman to the bartender

“Call the police, this boy was attacked by this women.” The bartender raced to the phone and Daredevil left, patting the boys head before leaving the bar.

The rest of the night Matt kept on fighting crime, earning some cuts and bruises along the way. 

When he finally got home the sun was up. It was Saturday, the first weekend of hell. He texted Foggy, saying he had other plans on weekends, using a bit of code to tell him it was Daredevil related. Foggy only agreeing if he got to take on any case he would like on weekends, which Matt reluctantly agreed to.

As Matt got “dolled up” for meeting the Ranskahov brothers -meaning he put his fingers through his hair, and put on the surprisingly comfortable clothes the brothers gave him- grabbed his cane and glasses and slowly walked to the abandoned building.

He took a deep breath as he walked through the entrance. 

“Hello Matthew.” the gravelly voice spoke. Matt didn’t hold in his sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> gif of the day:  
> http://static.tumblr.com/e599148617f1489a6ad3e47eb1200b62/9tsma1p/Wf6npgfyx/tumblr_static_65p9ymm4d6o0g8ogkwgk80o4c.gif  
> song of the day:  
> http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=uMxkSqz_MoA#Fall_Out_Boy_-_Twin_Skeleton_s_(Hotel_In_NYC)__(Audio)  
> The reason for no translations? Your seeing this from Matt's point of view, if you translate them, that's what Matt would have to do in his spare time (which I plan to give him none of) anyways leave a comment to tell me what you think! Check out my other fic http://archiveofourown.org/works/3954499  
> later  
> -friend


End file.
